Midnight Visit
by lei b
Summary: Sesshoumaru pays Kagome a vist while she is alone... What will happen? Read to find out! [Teaser to Sequel is up!]
1. Midnight Visit

Hey! I'm back with yet another Inuyasha Fanfic!  
  
Read and tell me what you think. I warn you, this might be a bit strange.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in the woods. Inuyasha was in front and Kagome was a few feet behind. They had gotten into another fight. They never seemed to get along.  
  
They had been walking for hours and it was starting to get dark.  
  
"I think we should stop and rest here." Kagome suggested.  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "Yeah, alright," he responded. He went to gather wood to make a small fire. While he was gone, Kagome was all alone. She could hear the howls of the wolf and the owls.  
  
'Inuyasha, hurry up!' she said to herself, not wanting to be alone. It was now dark.  
  
Finally, she saw him coming back. She sighed in relief. "What took you so long?" she said out loud, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"I was gathering branches!" was all he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting by the fire. Inuyasha was atop the tree near by. She looked over at him for a moment, the bluntly turned back.  
  
She stood up, took her small blanket, and started to walk away.  
  
"Hey, where are you goin'?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
She stopped. "I'm going to bathe in the lake. It's been a while since I've clean my self," she responded. Then she kept walking.  
  
Inuyasha slightly blushed. He turned away as if to hide it. "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was on a tree by the small lake. He had been watching his half- brother and the human girl for quite a while now.  
  
When Kagome got to the lake, she started to undress. She started to take her shirt off.  
  
The sight of her bare back made Sesshoumaru blush a little. 'What am I thinking! She is nothing but a worthless human girl!' he murmured to himself. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
She took off her skirt and under garments. Then went in to the lake. The water was cold, which made her shiver a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her from where he was. Admiring her. Admiring her beautiful body.  
  
Kagome just stood still in the lake. 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru hate Inuyasha.' she said to herself. 'He looks.sad and lonely.' she continued to think.  
  
She did not notice that Sesshoumaru jumped of off the tree and was walking towards where she had left her clothes.  
  
'He doesn't look.evil.' Kagome kept thinking. She felt a chill. 'I better get out. I might catch a cold.' She turned around and headed to her clothes. When she was half way out, she noticed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.?" she said softly, not really wanting to scream. She immediately covered her chest when she realized it was in plain view.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned.  
  
Kagome needed to get out. But her clothes were right in front of him!  
  
"Come and get your clothes if you want them." he said, picking up her clothes with one hand and extending out the other.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She was confused. What did Sesshoumaru want? If he wanted to kill her, he would have already done it.  
  
Kagome hesitated for a moment. Then she began to walk out of the lake towards him. She grabbed his hand and he helped her out.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her. That kind of scared her.  
  
He let her hand go. Then looked at her. All of her. Kagome felt quiet unpleasant having Sesshoumaru look at her like that. But she did nothing. She just stood there, letting him observe her. She felt her whole body blushing.  
  
After a while, she heard him chuckles. She looked at him.  
  
"You are quite beautiful for a human." he said in a seductive voice. He handed Kagome her clothes. She took them, and started dressing in front of him.  
  
'What does he want?' she kept asking herself.  
  
Before she could button her shirt, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrists.  
  
He stared at her for what seem like hours. 'She is beautiful for a human.' he said to himself. Kagome was feeling insecure under his gaze.  
  
Then she noticed that he was leaning ever so slightly towards her. His face was getting closer to hers. Before she knew it, his lips had claimed hers. He gently kissed her. Then he deepened the kiss. Kagome felt like she was going to melt.  
  
She could feel his tongue dancing in her mouth. She wasn't disgusted by it. On the contrary. She was rather. enjoying it.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised when he felt her kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body.  
  
He felt something. wonderful happening to him. And it frightened him. Could this be love he is feeling? Could a demon actually learn to love?  
  
He heard her moan softly, bringing him back to reality. He ended the kiss, and pulled away from her. He was embarrassed when he noticed that his hand had somehow managed to find her breast and was coping it.  
  
He looked at her.  
  
Admiring all her features.  
  
Then, he leaned and kissed her again. Then he pulled back and took a few steps back. Kagome looked surprised.  
  
He just smiled gently, and then he disappeared. Leaving a confused and surprised Kagome behind.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
So? What do you think? Was it good or what?  
  
Review and let me know, k? Ja ne!! 


	2. Teaser to Sequel

**NOTE:**

**This was originally a one-shot, which is why I didn't post anymore chapters. I wrote this to see if people liked it, and I guess you guys did like it by looking at how many reviews there are. O.o Thank you for the many reviews! And I am very sorry for not mentioning that this was a one-shot. Sumimasen...**

**I noticed that many of you want me to post more. But since it was a one-shot, I had nothing to post. You guys have inspired me to write more, so I did. I wrote a sequel to this which I will start posting soon (meaning about 2-4 weeks). This is a teaser for the sequel...**

**- - - **

****

****

****

****

**--------------------**

- - - - -

- - -

****

****

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was clear which made it easy to see the crescent moon. She remembered what happened that night. The look in Sesshoumaru's eye's. It was different from other times she had seen him. 

"Kagome?" the hanyou asked. "You feeling ok?"

"Huh?" Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Oh I'm fine! Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem to be worried about something." Inuyasha said as he watched her.

It took a minute for Kagome to think of what to say. "I-I'm just a bit worried about some tests coming up for which I haven't studied yet. It's nothing you should worry about."

Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome, then at Inuyasha, who didn't seem to be buying it.

-----

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who was playing in the river. She was laughing as she splashed water at Jaken, who didn't seem to like it. His mind drifted off to that night when he had found that human girl who was always with Inuyasha bathing.

-----

Inuyasha suddenly stopped walking. Kagome and the others looked at him waiting, but Inuyasha didn't say or do anything. Kagome walked up to him, but before she could say anything, he spoke.

"He's close. I know it."

"Huh? Who are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to the hanyou.

"Sesshoumaru, he's coming this way," Inuyasha responded, not noticing Kagome's expression. Before Kagome could speak again, Inuyasha ran off in the direction he had smelled his half-brother.

It wasn't far before Inuyasha was face to face with the Lord of the Western Lands. "Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha said in a low growl as he took Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as always, I see. Always quick to rush in, foolish really." Sesshoumaru's comment seemed to make the hanyou more angry. Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusaiga as Sesshoumaru took his sword in his hand, ready to fight. Then the hanyou attacked.

-----

Inuyasha approached Kagome and sat next to her. "Kagome..." he began, "what's wrong? You've been acting strange lately. And don't say you're fine because I won't believe you!"

Kagome was silent. She just sat there, looking at the fire. Now Inuyasha was starting to worry more. But he couldn't force her to tell him what was wrong. So he just didn't say anything more.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome suddenly spoke. "Why… do you hate Sesshoumaru?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was surprised by Kagome's question.

"He's you brother, isn't he?" Kagome continued, but did not turn to look at Inuyasha. "Then why… Why do you hate him so much? Why are you two always fighting?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to answer to that. He thought for a minute, then spoke, "Sesshoumaru… He…"

-----

The swords clashed. Attacking again and again, the two brothers fought against each other.

Kagome and the others watched. They didn't know what to do. They knew that had to do something or else Inuyasha would end up badly hurt. But at the same time, they also knew that Inuyasha wouldn't just walk away from this fight.

Inuyasha slid across the ground as Sesshoumaru launched at him again. Blocking his brother's attack, Inuyasha tried to push him back. Blood dripped from the hanyou's wound on his abdomen.

-----

Inuyasha's eyes widen at what he saw. His heart was starting to ache.

-----

'Damn, I'm losing strength,' the hanyou thought to himself. _'I can't lose!' _Inuyasha pushed off his brother and attacked. Sesshoumaru easily dodged the attack though. Just as Inuyasha was about launch at his brother again, the Lord of the Western Lands knocked him down making him lose his grip on Tetsusaiga.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all even more worried now. _"Inuyasha… get up!' _Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to the beaten hanyou, who still on the ground motionless.

- - -

- - - - -

****

****

****

****

**--------------------**

****

****

****

****

**I hope the teaser was good. Sorry if it was a bit confusing… I included bits and pieces of different chapters from the sequel. **

**I've been meaning to post this sooner, but I've been busy. It's close to my b-day (july 14), so I decided to check what unfinished projects I had (which were many ;;) and continue them... Let me know what you thought of the teaser, k? Ja ne!**


End file.
